A wizard tale
by Medea's poison
Summary: She met himin chaos , the Feudal era . He did something .She was furious . She put a curse on him. Watch out, dog. You are dead . Sesskag
1. Default Chapter

A wizard tale  
  
Chapter 1  
  
There are many memories in this old ancient house, both sad and happy. These memories linger about in every hall and every room. Memories that can never be erased, never can be forgotten. Forever these memories walk the hall and room ...  
  
And from where it started , I stand still waiting for you ..  
  
How long has it been, I wonder, since that day? I can barely remember what was the exact date but all the same, it was spring.  
  
I was pretty young and naive at the time: twenty-two, I remember. Despite all my early age and practical inexperience, I was quite famous. People adored me. They called me genius. They called me a wonderful sight of the God . Well, they had their reason to do so.  
  
Unlike other kids my age, I was educated prematurely : I started my education as a sorceress when I was four and finished it when I was fourteen : three years earlier than all the other normal children. As a result of my high final marks and my hard works during all those years, I was given a scholarship, a unique one. I was to continue my studying in a higher level which just a few claimed. Then, I spent the next four years absorbed in Western's chants, spells and charms. At the age of twenty, I already mastered both the Western and Eastern magic arts. The second youngest wizard who mastered those two subjects was fourty-six. I was brilliant.  
  
I started to work for the government since my 20th birthday, but soon quitted. I realized that I was not the kind of people for political dispute. I was unemployed for about two months before receiving an invitation letter from Hogwarst, the famous wizardry academy. I accepted the offer and became a professor of Eastern ancient spell and there .. went another two years of mine spinning restlessly without such things like purposes. And then .. came the other day that started it all : the tragic change of my life...  
  
It was a beautiful afternoon in my office, spring time, when I suddenly realized that I was too tired of this .. this restlessness. Don't get me wrong. I loved and still love magic, Western or Eastern. It was an art which I wouldn't survive without. It was just the mindlessness of others that suffocated me. I never had the chance to choose for my self. All the work I did, I did for my family ... my mother... ji-chan ....Souta. I did it for their happiness, may be some kind of family pride. I tried to be good in my jobs for the expectation of people : colleagues, bosses, newspaper readers ,.. Never had I done anything for my self . Never had I have the right to choose my path. And ... in that very moment , I suddenly grew tired and vulnerable. So..  
  
I decided to stop. I wanted something to call my own: my decision, my life, not anyone's ..  
  
But .. well ... I never had the courage to. It was such a pity. All the thing I was capable to do was ...  
  
"You wanted a vacation ? "Sango , one of my colleagues, asked .  
  
"Uh huh "I replied when sipping coffee down my throat, the sweet scent of the dark-coloured liquid made me felt better.  
  
"Well , I suppose it is good for you to stop for a while and take a break. Judging from tons of work you've done this week, I say you deserve it. But .. tell me, Kagome, why the sudden change? Has anything been bothering you lately ? "  
  
"NO .. no .. Nothing like that. I just wanted a vacation. You know , doing all the funny things, playing, shopping, taking a rest .. like they always do. That's all. "  
  
"Don't try to hide it from me, Kago-girl. There must be something bothering you. You usually work like hell all over .. and now you just .. suddenly want to stop and take a break without any reason. You won't trick me with that always-do thing. Now, spit it out girl. What's the problem?"  
  
"..... "  
  
"Well?"  
  
"OKAY.. okay .. I'll tell . Gezz, Sango, Sometimes I wonder if I will ever be able to hide anything from you. "  
  
"Not a chance, girl . Now , the REASON "She grinned and sent me a playful glare.  
  
"Well...okay .. here it goes .. "I took a deep breath and groaned inwardly, then began to talk .  
  
"Recently, I've been .... tired ."  
  
"Huh ? "Sango looked confused  
  
"Yeahh ... I figured it out that I lost my purposes in my work , may be even in my life ... I'm out of direction Sango . I no longer feel the passion for my job and I've been ... lest attracted to the arts of magic. Now the only thing I feel is weariness and exhaustion .."I paused for seconds, trying to find the best words to describe my feelings . "When I first got this job, I was very happy, I was proud .. but Sango .. I really don't know if I still want it now .."  
  
Sango looked at me. She seemed to be thoughtful. After a while , she began to speak.  
  
"Well... it seems like you're having a big problem . And hornestly, Kagome, I really don't know the answer for it. I'm not a psychologist, I'm just a normal teacher. But I think a vacation would do some good. Like I said, you need a break, Kagome. So .. in due time.. just .. just .. losen up okay . Spend some time to relax, enjoy your life. Maybe you would figure something out . It won't be a problem , I assure you. "  
  
"Thanks , Sugar, you are sweet ."  
  
"No prob , pal. I hope you will recover soon . I won't want my frieng go roaming about without direction . "She giggled a bit and tried to cheer me up .  
  
"So.. have you choose where to go .... OR still out of direction "She haft asked , haft taunted me .  
  
I replied with a nod  
  
"Yeah .. I think I'll go to Japan , year 2074 . They were said to have pretty good shopping sites. I'll go and book a trip to day , after this . "  
  
"Anywhere you want to, girl . Just speed it up , will ya ? "  
  
"Okay...okay "  
  
"So what are you waiting for . Don't bother babbling with me here. You really need a fast cure "  
  
"Oh .. right .. here I go" I stood up , gathered my thing and began to walk towards the door ..  
  
"Hey .. wait .. Kagome "  
  
I turned and looked back at Sango : "Hmm ?"  
  
She paused for a bit , as if calculating , then ....  
  
"Set your eyes up for some hot guy , okay . May be a husband would do the job "She smirked mischeviously at me when I threw one of my pen at her .  
  
"Oi.. .. YOU JERK "  
  
She dodged the pen  
  
"You.have.no.chance.girl "  
  
End first chapter . 


	2. Lost

Disclamer: I don't own any thing. Author: Kat1166(ACC,TS,VENO) reijuh( ff.net), Juhdora( mm.org, A single spark) A wizard tale Chapter 2 : Lost  
  
There are many memories in this old ancient house, both sad and happy. These memories linger about in every hall and every room. Memories that can never be erased, never can be forgotten. Forever these memories walk the hall and room ...  
  
And from where it started , I stand still waiting for you ..  
  
I arrived at the Tourist information center shortly after my conversation with Sango and got a check up for tours to Japan in two weeks. There was a lot of destination in Japan but most of them were to the past of Japan , Feudal Era or something like that. The receptionist mentioned something about gathering rare ingredients for strong potion. I spent about fifteen minutes to finish booking my tour, a private tour with one tourist spirit. I didn't like crowd. They made me suffer.  
  
After I finished with the receptionist and paid for my back- packing, I took a quick spell and flew back to my apartment. I wasted another two hours packing up things I need. Because I was going for two weeks, I would probably need lots of clothes to change, some personal effects like tooth paste, tooth brush, hair brush, tampon,.. that kind of things. I also took several books with me incase I got bored. Most of the books were magic books: two in ancient chants, four in making magical things, one in mystical creatures: the others were normal novel books. The mystical creatures book was definitely the most important one for I wouldn't want an unexpected encounter with some monster or demons which I wasn't used to. I noted some more spells for emergency then took of and head for the station.  
  
Witch's stations weren't the same with normal stations. They must be small in order not to draw notices but also have to be big enough for transports. However, the station which I was heading to was an old style one. They used transferring spells which were placed inside a booth similar to a normal phone booth instead of magical transports. These kind of spells is difficult and need a lot of energy to activate. Most witches and wizards don't intend to learn time and space transferring spells any more.  
  
After a short while, I reached the station. It looked pretty old and dirty.  
  
' How in seven hell do they still use this metal pile. I thought I booked a first clad tour to future Japan in year 2074. They should at least have some decent trains or cars.' I thought angrily.' I didn't pay a bunch of money just to receive something like this'.  
  
' That tourist company, I swear I'll never use them again.'  
  
My hand crept into my pocket and pulled out the ticket. I opened the ticket square and shoved it in. I waited in two minutes for the spells to activate.  
  
And that was where all the trouble began ......  
  
FEUDAL ERAThird view   
  
"KAEDE! KAEDE! Look, look what we found!" A little about twelve years old ran into the old miko's hut with a worried look in his face. About a dozen of village men followed close behind, dragging along a black- head woman.  
  
The old miko peeked her head out from her hut and was greeted with an odd scene. A young woman who was trapped inside a fishing net was struggling violently, obviously in an attempt to escape the net. The young woman was soaked from head to toe, her mid-night colored hair spilled over her around her pale face, she was carrying a big looked-alike bag on her shoulders ,... and she was very pissed.  
  
"What ze matter ? "Kaede asked  
  
"We found this demon inside our net when we were fishing. Shall we kill her, burn her or seal her away?" One of the men answered  
  
"How did ye know she's a demon?"  
  
"She wears strange and indecent clothes, and her claws ...and what kind of human girls would play under water with a finish net ? " Another man sputtered.  
  
Kaede looked at the strange woman closely. She was wearing something like a very VERY short kimono with white haori and brown hakama.  
  
"Well,.. I can't fell any youki surge ( A/N : demon's energy or aura ) on her, but if you insist, I will put some subdue spell on her and we will find out soon enough ."  
  
The old miko began to untie the woman from the net when mumbling a subdue spell at the same time. She finally succeeded rescuing the woman after a few more struggling with the help of the boy.  
  
"What ze name ,child ?" She asked  
  
"Uh ..huh .. Ugh .. I'm Kagome, Kagome Higurashi" She managed to talk after spitting out something that looked like weed and mud.  
  
"Gosh ... that was gross. Just how the hell did I end up here?" The stranger grumbled  
  
"Dunno . Anyway, ye will have to stay here for a while. I need to examine your spirit to make sure if ye a demon or not. If ye are , we will have to burn ye, or seal .... "The old miko suddenly stopped in dead track when she noticed that the stranger had already disappeared.  
  
FEUDAL ERAKAG'S POV  
  
After hearing what they said about killing or sealing me away, I had decided to flee in an instant. So,.. now, I'm standing here in the middle of God know where. I'm wet, I'm hungry and I'm pissed. Some of my belongings had gone missing. All of my book ruined. Thanks Kami I know some spells that can fix the books. I quickly cast a blow-dry spell and begin to contemplate over what just have happened.  
  
Gezz... Those were the craziest things I've ever known. I wonder just how did I end up here? Judging by those scene I saw in the village, the way the old miko spoke and their clothes, I would say that I must be some where between year 1350 and 1672 in Japan. However, the weird thing was that I bought a ticket to year 2074, not 1350 or whatever. Damn, that traveling company must have cheated. I have to see their representer.  
  
FEUDAL ERAREPRESENTATIVE OFFICE OF THE VYC TRAVELLING AGENCYKAG'S POV  
  
"What do you mean don't know what happened?" I nearly scream into the representer's face.  
  
"Please, miss. I've checked up on our customer list. It was recorded that you, miss Kagome Higurashi, had booked a private tour with no touring spirit for assistant to Japan, 1545 in one year." The female representer speak camly.  
  
"WHAT? That's not the tour I reserved. It was a private tour to Japan, year 2074, WITH a touring spirit in two weeks" Damn, I'm really panic now. Some one must have pulled my leg.  
  
"It is recorded other wise, miss"  
  
"Okay, I understand. So can I cancel this plan?"  
  
"....."  
  
"....." In a second, I unexplainably feel a deja vu sensation run through my spine. No, please no ,... don't tell me that.  
  
"It has been a long time since any body check in for this tour......."  
  
"Sooo ..." Uh uh... not good, she's implying something.  
  
"So ... there won't be any trip back until next year"  
  
"....."  
  
"......."  
  
".............."  
  
Oh, no I'm in an incredibly big trouble now.  
  
End chapter 2. 


End file.
